Chocolate Kisses
by zozomigirl
Summary: Mello loves his chocolate as much as Matt likes his video games. MelloxMatt yaoi


Mello walked into the kitchen carrying the two bags of groceries tightly. He went over to the kitchen table and placed them down on it.

"What did you get?" Matt said as he walked over to the table.

"Some necessities"

"Really? Let me see" Matt reached his hand down into the plastic bag and pulled something out. "Chocolate syrup?" he questioned setting the syrup down on the table. He reached back into the bag, but again he found more syrup. "More syrup, Mello these bags are filled with chocolate syrup. I thought you said you got necessities."

A grin spread across the blonds face "Oh, but I did Matt."

Matt now stopped looking at the continents of the bag "You're not planning to…"

The grin on Mello's face grew bigger and signified what he was thinking was 100% true.

"God Mells that's an awful lot of chocolate syrup."

"I do like my chocolate Matt, but that's my treat for tonight, so don't get your hopes up right now."

"Oh but Mello I'm ready for you right now" Matt said rousingly batting his eyelashes. He reached into the bag and pulled out one of the bottles. Carefully he squirted some of the chocolate contents on his finger.

"MMMMM" he moaned as he spread the syrup across the lips of the unexpecting blonds . "Oops my bad" he giggled licking off what was left on his finger.

Mello nonchalantly licked the syrup off of his lips "that was good, can't wait for later." This was not the response Matt had hoped for, so he decided he would try again. As he went to pick up the bottle ,but Mello stopped him.

Tonight Matt. I have business to attend to right now." The blond grabbed the syrup and placed it back in the bag.

A disappointed look spread across the redheads face. "I guess I will just go and play my video games then." With that he shrugged out of the kitchen and disappeared into the living room.

Later that night

"I am Back" Mello shouted from the kitchen. The redheaded boy precariously kept his eyes on the video game he was playing. "That's nice Mells, Can't talk I have to finish this level, and save the princess" the gamer said. He began to hit the small buttons on his PSP even faster than he had before. "Die Die Die" he shouted seemingly moving to the characters actual movements.

Mello put his keys down on the counter and moved into the living room, where the video gamer resided. Mello watched him as he intensely played the small device. The movements of the boy made him feel happy and uneasy all at the same time.

"But you were so keen about me and the chocolate earlier Matt, what changed?"Mello walked over to the chair where Matt dwelt. Carefully he placed himself on the arm of the chair, then he began running his fingers through Matt's red hair.

Matt loved it when Mello played with his hair it turned him on. "I forgot Mells I was too into my game, but I so want you right now. You know how I get when you mess with my hair" the gamer purred.

Now Mello began to run his fingers through Matt's hair even faster. Massaging the man's scalp with his long fingers. "You like it when I do this to you, don't you?"

Matt let out a moan "stop talking and fuck me already" he plead throwing the video game on the nearby coffee table.

Mello stopped moving his fingers "That's what I want to hear" the blond snickered, as removing his hands from the boys scalp. "I'll go get the chocolate, meet me in the bedroom." Hastily he walked into the kitchen as Matt scurried off to the bed room undressing himself on the way.

Back in the kitchen the blond found the syrup where he had left it, on the kitchen table. "MMMMM" he purred taking hold of the bag and running back to the bedroom.

When Mello opened the bedroom door his eyes immediately fell upon the enticing sight. Laying seductively on the bed was Matt. Every inch of his naked skin made Mello jeer with anticipation, and the way that his body curved drove him insane. The blond began to feel his hard on press against his tight pants.

"Damn your hot" he said as he dropped the bag and removed his clothes, reveling his erection to his beautiful uke.

Mello bent over and picked up the bag of chocolate, then he friskily went over to the bed.

The blond stared anxiously over at his lover's member. "MMMMMM" he purred "your dick is so beautiful." The words he spoke caused the red headed boy to begin blushing. "Oh Matt" he said moving over top of the naked boy. Very gently he moved down and pressed his lips against the soft lips of Matt, letting his toung evade into the opening. Soon Matt began to do the same in return. Mello then lowered his hips so that his erection rubbed against his lovers.

Matt pulled off of Mello lips "Mello stop kissing me and take me in your mouth" the boy plead reaching down to rub his throbbing member.

"I don't think so" Mello said stopping Matt's hand just inches from his erection. Quickly Mello reached over and picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup that was laying near his feet. Without hesitation he pored a large amount of the chocolate upon the boys smooth skin, making sure to cover his member with the greatest amount. Then he moved in licking up and down the squirming boy that was underneath him. "Yum" He purred as he began to tweak and nipped on the red heads erect nipples.

"Ahhhh" Matt moaned as pre-cum began to drip down his chocolate covered member. Mello noticed this and hastily worked his way down the boy's body till he reached his prize. Without hesitation the blond hardened his toung and licked up its length. The taste of the chocolate covered member was unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

"Ahhhhh you taste amazing" Mello moaned as he moved on to the boy and took him in his mouth. (His chocolate member was erotic) The blond moved up and down the shaft vigorously licking its slit.

Matt began to moan louder than he had before. The feeling of Mello's tongue against the slit of his cock drove him insane. "AAhhhhh Mello" he moaned with ecstasy "I think that I am getting close." He grabbed on to the bed sheets to keep himself in the proper position. "AAAHHHH!" Matt yelled as his hips buckled and he shot his seeds into the blond's mouth slightly deep throating him.

Mello gagged slightly when the red head suddenly shoved his length down his throat. "You came fast" he said as he quickly moved off of the boy's member and began to lick up all the traces of the cum. Mello began to feel his member throbbing. He placed one hand on his length and began to massage it. "mm mmm mm" he whimpered, pumping up and down the shaft.

Mello let go of himself and reached for another bottle of the chocolate syrup and squirted a large amount on his hand. He moved his hands up to Matt's pinkish flesh and began to spread the chocolate all over it. His delicate fingers ran around accost the area near the boy's entrance, causing him to whimper. With ease Mello slid his first chocolate covered finger into Matt, then the next. He began to scissor the flesh of the entrance looking for that spot that gave ultimate pleasure.

"Here we go" he said jabbing his fingers into the squishy spot within the man.

"mmm ahhhh" Matt moaned as the jabs from his lovers fingers an erotic sensation throughout his body.

Mello removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardened member, slowly shoving himself in as far as he could go. "I love you Matt" he purred leaning on the man chest, while still inside him. Mello took a hold of Matt's chin passionately and kissed him on the lips, receiving a whimper from the red head. He then began to thrust into the man, moving in deeper with each thrust.

"ah ah ah" he panted working on top of the man. "I love how tight you…. feel around me" Mello moved down upon the boy again directly hitting his spot even harder than before.

"aaaahhhh" the redhead moaned tensing up around his seme.

This feeling of the very tense boy around him made Mello's hardened member began to throb more than it already was. "God …. AHHHH" the blond screamed as he released inside the redhead. Still panting he pulled out ever so slowly, making traces of the worm seeds run down the pink flesh. Then he carefully laid his sweaty body on the redheads.

"so" he said staring down upon the man beneath him "ready for round two."


End file.
